


The Hunted

by xpiester333x



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loretta carefully set her bag to the side, careful not to let the contents shift and make noise. Marina still hadn’t noticed her presence, and Loretta wanted to keep it that way. After all, the real thrill of any hunt was in the flawless catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless PWP for my characters Loretta Cristiano and Marina Shore. I haven't written anything in a long time, let alone some porn, so this was an interesting dive back into something challenging. I was feeling pretty inspired to right something for them though, and then this was born. There may or may not be a sequel later, I haven't decided if I'm up to that yet.

Loretta’s tail twitched in a predacious pattern as she watched Marina’s lithe body stretch before the large window of their inn room. The chill Ishgardian air didn’t seem to faze the Au Ra, if her attire was anything to go by. Marina always claimed growing up in a southern island made her warmer by default. Loretta certainly could complain about her habit of sleeping in just pantalettes and a draping of fabric and string that just barely qualified as a camisole. 

Marina still hadn’t noticed her arrival. Loretta’s worst occupational habit was her ability to slip around quietly -- so quietly that she usually startled her friends with her sudden appearance. Often times they found this habit of hers to be annoying, but Loretta enjoyed the opportunity to observe people in their natural states.

Marina sighed as she came out of her stretch, a small breathy sound that slipped from her plump lips. Her golden eyes took in the view from their inn window, glancing over the crumbled stone of the collapsing city. Her tail swayed serenely as she watched the people of Ishgard start about their morning business. Loretta watched, mesmerized by the way the pale scales shimmered opalescent in the weak Coerthean sunlight. 

Marina turned away from the window and Loretta froze. Their room was not large, and if Marina looked in the wrong direction Loretta’s game would be over. But Marina only moved to the wash basin, and Loretta was lucky. Her game didn’t have to end just yet, she would be able to watch her prey for a little longer.

Marina’s fingers played gently with the water in the basin, testing the temperature before she bent to splash some on to her face. Loretta’s breath hitched as her eyes followed the path of each stray droplet, dripping down Marina’s throat and disappearing between the swells of her breasts. Loretta longed to chase those droplets with her tongue. Marina patted them away with a towel, tugging loose the lacing of her top so that she could dry the last of the water away. The loose ties granted Loretta lovely view that made her face flush with desire.

Folding the towel and setting it neatly to the side, Marina moved to the fire now, taking up their cooking pot and taking inventory of their food supplies. This was Loretta’s opportunity to announce herself. She had gotten up early to barter goods out of the inn’s kitchen so that they could have their own breakfast in their room. She was just about to call out to the Au Ra when Marina bent over to rekindle the coals of their fire, and Loretta was forced to reconsider. 

The curve of Marina’s pert ass slipped from under the material of her pantalettes as the scant material stretched with the movement of Marina’s body, slipping into folds and making a display that would bring men to their knees. It was certainly too much for Loretta, and she decided that she’d had enough of observing her prey, it was time to move in for the kill. 

Loretta carefully set her bag to the side, careful not to let the contents shift and make noise. Marina still hadn’t noticed her presence, and Loretta wanted to keep it that way. After all, the real thrill of any hunt was in the flawless catch. Loretta’s tail jerked and swayed quickly behind her as she moved carefully forward. It helped to balance her and keep the floorboards from creaking under each steady footstep that she took. Her ears swivelled forward, listening keenly for any changes in Marina’s breathing, a hitch in her breath might indicate her alarm, and would tip off Loretta that she had been caught. The closer she got to her victim, the easier it was to monitor her situation. The way Marina’s natural scent mingled with clean water; the gentle humming of an old lullaby from a foreign land; the calm beat of her heart; all signs that this was going spectacularly well for Loretta.

She was just a few inches away now, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the Au Ra’s sun kissed skin, close enough to strike. She poised herself for the strike, grinning with her self-assured victory.

She struck fast, gripping her girlfriend by her hips and pulling her flush against her body, breathing in the mingled scent of Marina’s surprise and delight. A small gasp escaped Marina’s lips followed by a muted giggled.

“Caught you,” Loretta whispered, her breath ghosting against the crest of Marina’s horns. She licked the junction where her horn met her head, a spot she knew to be sensitive. Marina let out a sigh and Loretta could feel her shiver against her.

“I was wondering where you’d gotten off to,” Marina said, relaxing back against the Miqo’te’s body. “I was awfully lonely when I woke up.”

“I’m sorry,” Loretta hummed against her girlfriend’s ear before placing a reassuring kiss into her soft hair. “I went to find us some food.” The crest of Marina’s tail was placed at the just the right height for Loretta’s body, and she couldn’t help but rock gently into it, enjoying the tingling sensation of pleasure that was building in her body.

“Hmm,” Marina hummed in consideration, and her body began to move in tangent with Loretta’s creating and even more delightful friction for the redhead. Whether Marina knew the effect her movements were having on the other woman or not, Loretta couldn’t tell, but she didn’t dare let her stop. “What did you have planned for breakfast?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Loretta chuckled to stifle her moan. She wanted to run the show today, and couldn’t let the smaller Au Ra know just how much she affected her. “I found something better to eat.”

Marina laughed and spun in Loretta’s arms, standing on her toes to plant a kiss against the Miqo’te’s lips. Loretta hummed with delight, kissing back in earnest. She parted her lips, encouraging Marina to do the same, so she could better savor the taste of the younger girl. She backed up slowly, baiting Marina along with kisses and soft touches that made the Au Ra sigh. She led them to the bed, and with a last sweet swirl of her tongue against Marina’s, she pulled away, gently pushing her backwards. 

Marina landed against the mattress with a playful gasp and quickly pushed herself up on the bed, reclining back against the pillows and beaming invitingly back up at Loretta. She was so open and so willing, the easiest meal Loretta would ever get. Loretta climbed up on the bed, swinging one leg over Marina’s body and straddling her hips. She grinned tauntingly down at the girl below her. It was a smile that promised devious pleasure.

Loretta leaned over Marina’s body, trapping her prey between her hands and knees, taking a good look at the trophy she had won. The loose cords of Marina’s camisole had been more jostled by their movements, and the front of her shirt had slipped open to reveal one of her dark nipples. Loretta eyed it hungrily for a moment before scanning down the rest of the girl’s body, over her tight stomach and down to the mound that lay hidden beneath her pantalettes. Marina was tugging slightly at the hem of her shorts, eager to lose them already but Loretta pulled her hand away from them. Marina was like putty in her hands, allowing Loretta to move her hand freely, and the other one as well. She obediently let Loretta move her hands above her head and pin them to the wall.

Marina looked longingly up at Loretta, her chest heaving slightly as her breath hitched with desire. She tipped her head up, inviting another kiss, but Loretta has other ideas. She took the invitation to kiss along the Au Ra’s jaw, following the sharp line down until she could nibble gently on the corner of one horn. A pleased sigh escaped Marina’s lips and the sound was thrilling. Loretta wanted more like it. 

She moved her lips down, sucking gently on the junction of Marina’s jaw and throat. The skin reddened under Loretta’s gentle sucking and the mark made Loretta’s heart swell with pride. She’d marked this woman for her very own. 

“Loretta.” A small voice pulled her from her reverie. Marina’s hands struggled gently beneath Loretta’s and the body beneath her arched, aching for more, begging for her not to be distracted.

Loretta smiled. “Be patient,” she warned before nipping at the scales on Marina’s neck. The Au Ra squeaked in surprise but sighed in pleasure as Loretta soothed the bite with a kiss. “I’m going to have my way with you.”

Marina whimpered but stopped struggling. Her eyes were bright and eager and she bit her lip to stem her excitement. Loretta made notes of this before continuing to lavish the girl’s neck, alternating between open mouth kisses, soothing licks, and the occasional rough nip. Marina’s breathing grew erratic, punctuated by the occasional hiss or soft sigh. She was never loud enough in bed for Loretta’s taste, but therein lie the challenge. The more noise she could pull from the girl the better a job she was doing. Loretta lived for challenges like this, and swore she could do better with every opportunity she got.

Loretta kissed her way along Marina’s collar bone, teasing her scales gently with her teeth. This made Marina whine, a noise that embodied sweet agony and desire. Loretta has been surprised the first time she had discovered the Au Ra’s scales to be such a weak spot, but it was a discovery she has taken full advantage of ever since. 

Loretta continued to kiss her way down the girl’s chest until she was stopped by the fabric of her camisole. Now she had a predicament. She considered working around the presented obstacle, working at the one free nipple and teasing the fabric away with her mouth. It would certainly drive Marina crazy to be denied much contact, but at the same time Loretta was just as eager to have the girl be topless below her, and it seemed unfair to punish herself just to tease. Besides, she would have plenty of other chances to make Marina squirm.

“If I let go of your hands, do you promise to be good and keep them where they are?” Loretta asked, breathing softly against Marina’s fabric covered breast.

Marina’s chest heaved with a deep breath and her back arched ever so slightly with need. “Mhm,” she agreed breathily, giving a quick, jerky nod.. “I promise”

“Good girl,” Loretta hummed, releasing Marina’s hands. She trailed her hands down the girl’s arms, dragging her nails ever so slightly against her skin. She continued to trail her fingers teasingly down to her sides and across her stomach, skirting under the fabric of the camisole. Marina hissed with pleasure and goosebumps raised on her skin as a tiny shudder moved through her body. Loretta longed to exploit this slight bit of ticklishness, but Marina had kept her word and never moved her hands, so Loretta decided she would save it for another time. 

Loretta pushed the fabric further up Marina’s body, and the young Au Ra took direction well, arching her back and then curling forward, allowing Loretta to pull the annoying fabric over her head. Loretta watched with delight as the girl collapsed back against the pillows, her pert breasts swaying tantalizingly with the movement. Loretta cast the camisole aside, so that it would be lost in some forgotten corner of the room, and moved to claim her next prize.

Loretta’s breath ghosted over Marina’s nipple, making the small bud rise as hot breath teased away the cold air. Marina hissed and her back arched willing Loretta to touch her. But Loretta wasn’t ready to let Marina have her way just yet. She pulled away, earning a small huff of annoyance from the girl beneath her, and she chuckled before moving to tease the opposite nipple. This time Marina whimpered as the bud swelled just beneath Loretta’s lips. Loretta had to stifle a laugh as she get her tongue dart out and place one slow lick against the pearled nipple. 

Marina hissed as Loretta’s tongue slowly stroked against her sensitive flesh. Her hiss turned into a whine as Loretta’s tongue was replaced by a gentle blowing, replacing the heat of Loretta’s mouth with frigid air. Loretta repeated the same treatment to the opposite breast, until Marina’s nipples were so hard they were aching with a need so great that she could no longer control her body. Her back bowed off the bed, seeking the heat that was always just out of reach. Her fingers gripped the pillows above her head so desperately that the knuckles were white, all in an effort to keep her promise not to move them.

“Loretta,” Marina’s voice cracked into a whine and he breath came out in pants. “Please.”

“Please what?” Loretta asked, a wicked smile on her face. She could see Marina coming apart at the seams, and she was eager to watch the girl come totally undone.

“Please touch me,” Marina begged. Her eyes blinked open, and golden irises met Loretta’s gaze with desperation. “Please.”

Loretta’s eyes did not leave Marina’s as she leaned forward and granted the girl’s wishes. She took one swollen bud into her mouth, sucking gently and teasing it with tongue and teeth. Marina moaned, a quiet, but uncontrolled sound. One that sounded relieved and yet ever in need of more at the same time. 

Loretta continued her assault on the girl’s chest, alternating between teasing flicks of her tongue and gentle nips with her teeth. Marina’s chest heaved below her, moving with each erratic breath and needy jerk of her body. Marina seemed to be in heaven from this alone, but Loretta was far from done with her game. While the petite Au Ra was distracted by her mouth, Loretta’s fingers teased her stomach, slipping lower and and lower, brushing ever so gently against the soft, tanned flesh. She stopped when she reached the fabric of the the girl’s pantalettes.

While Marina was still distracted by the teasing of Loretta’s tongue, Loretta moved her hand to press against her pussy through her shorts. Marina made a small cry of surprise, and Loretta could feel the fabric beneath her palm soak through with the girl’s desire.

Her hand moved ever so slightly, grinding against Marina’s mound in a way that was almost, but not quite, enough for the girl to enjoy. Her lips left the girl’s chest and she pulled away for a moment, letting herself take in the sight beneath her. 

Marina’s chest heaved with her desire, her nipples swollen and puffy and their flesh marked with red spots as evidence of Loretta’s attentions. Her head was pressed into the soft pillows of the bed and her hair that had been so neat before was tangled and sprawled around her like a red-violet halo. Her bangs were stuck to the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes blinked open, half lidded and hazed with bliss and desire. Loretta’s fingers pressed slightly harder against Marina’s core and those eyes snapped shut again, and the girls hips twisted, trying to find more friction in that hand.

Loretta let her fingers work in a small circle, the digits just barely pressing against Marina. They lazily teased against the girl’s swollen pussy, just barely mapping out the areas of her arousal. Marina moaned quietly, her hips moving of their own accord, rocking and bucking into Loretta’s hand, needy and pleading for better contact, for a more satisfying touch.

“You’re such a good girl, Marina,” Loretta said, purring against the girl’s ear. “You always do as you’re told, follow the rules. You like making me happy right?”

Marina made a noise that could have been agreement, but was more than likely a reaction to Loretta’s fingers slicking over her clit in midst of their teasing. Her shorts were soaked through now, the fabric sticking to her as Loretta rubbed her some more. Loretta pulled her fingers away, earning a dissatisfied huff from Marina. She brought those fingers to her lips, and, making her sure that Marina was paying attention, licked them clean of the moisture that had soaked through the girl’s shorts.

Marina’s jaw dropped slightly and she panted with need, watching as Loretta’s tongue flicked over her fingers, playfully lapping up the taste of her girlfriend. Loretta sighed happily as she sucked her last finger clean, then leaned closer to the pleasure dazed girl.

“You even taste good,” Loretta whispered, her lips just barely brushing the shell of Marina’s horn. 

Marina shuddered, her body trembling. Loretta had never seen a more tempting sight, and gave in a little to her own temptations as well. She moved to kiss her, and Marina reciprocated with eagerness. Her full lips captured Loretta’s, taking the Miqo’te’s breath away. Marina’s kisses were more potent than alcohol and more addictive than any drug, and Loretta caved to them again and again.

Her tongue moved to tease Marina’s lips, which parted eagerly to invite her in. The taste of the Au Ra’s mouth was something Loretta couldn’t get enough of. This was the moment of her hunt when she felt she had most earned her reward. Her prey beneath her, and the sweet taste of filling her with pride and victory.

Loretta tore herself from the kiss. As tempting as it would be to stop the game there, she couldn’t give in. The reward for finishing this game was too good to pass up, and Loretta could find her own fulfillment later.

Loretta kissed Marina again, distracting her while her hands caught the edge of the fabric at Marina’s hips and pulled them to her thighs in one swift tug. She pulled away from their kiss, her eyes meeting Marina’s again before she moved to press a kiss to the girl’s jaw. To her neck. Her chest. Her stomach. Slowly against her thighs. Loretta pulled the pantalettes off of Marina’s legs, flinging them to join her camisole. 

She settled herself between Marina’s thighs. Marina had pushed herself up on to her elbows in her curiosity, and was gazing down at Loretta now with eyes that were no longer hazy with lust, but rather bright with excitement and expectation.

“Lay back,” Loretta scolded gently. “You promised to keep your hands back there.”

“But I want to watch,” Marina said softly, a light blush on her cheeks.

Loretta nipped the inside of her thigh, and Marina squeaked with her surprise. “Be good for me,” Loretta said, soothing the gently bite with a kiss. “It will be worth it I promise.” 

Marina groaned with disappointment but did as she was told, laying back once more. Her fingers tangled into the pillows above her head, gently squeezing them with frustration. 

Loretta ignored Marina’s disgruntled response. She was too young still to fully appreciate the games Loretta liked to play. That was no bother to Loretta, however, it only upped her desire to show Marina something she had learned with a little more experience It only served to make the game more interesting for her.

Loretta pushed Marina’s legs a little wider, giving herself a little more room to work with. The Au Ra obeyed immediately, parting her thighs and settling her legs apart. Loretta stroked Marina’s slit with one curious finger, teasing the moist flesh. Marina sighed, Loretta took that as a sign to continue.

She leaned closer, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of Marina’s arousal. The smell alone was enough to make her own desire swirl within her. It was a fragrance of pure pleasure, something pungent but beautiful. It made Loretta’s mouth water.

She gave Marina a cursory lick, sampling the flavor of the meal presented to her. It was a sweet, delicate flavor. Loretta glanced up one last time to make sure Marina was still obeying her rules, before spreading apart Marina’s lower lips and letting her tongue flick against the bundle of nerves that was hidden within.

Marina’s thighs squeezed together on reflex, trapping Loretta against her for a moment before her reason seemed to come back to her and she relaxed them once more. Loretta chastised her with another lap of her tongue, swirling it and teasing Marina’s clit with every flick and twist. Marina let out a soft moan as Loretta teased her, and Loretta rewarded the small sound by gently sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Marina’s hands fisted into down pillows, nails digging hard enough to strain their fabric. Loretta’s tongue played with her, making arousal tighten and coil in her belly. It was almost, but not quite enough to bring her to a level of release. Instead it wound her, tighter and tighter, making her breaths come in staggered pants, and making her body twitch and jerk with every spark of pleasure.

Loretta’s mouth teased her mercilessly, licking, sucking, and playing with her until Marina’s body shook with need. Loretta pulled away for a moment to catch her breath. Marina gasped with frustration, and her toes curled into the sheets of the bed. 

“Loretta,” Marina whined. 

Loretta chuckled at the girl’s impatience. “Yes?”

“Don’t do that,” Marina said, her voice tight and thick. 

“Do what?” Loretta asked, her fingers gently caressing Marina’s lower stomach, making her shiver.

Marina made a noise of discontent. She didn’t want to give in, to seem to weak and needy, but her lust and desire for release was winning against her pride and refusal to play Loretta’s game. 

“Please don’t stop,” she gritted out, turning her head to bury her face into the crook of her elbow. 

Loretta grinned with delight. She’d won this time.

Loretta returned to the treasure before her, this time letting her tongue plunge into Marina, lapping at the tight walls of her soft pussy, Marina cried out, a single keening noise of satisfaction, and her hips bucked up of their own accord. Loretta gripped them tightly, urging the girl to keep them still as she tongue fucked her without mercy. Her fingernails dug into the scales there, dragging down in deep, rough trails against the sensitive reptilian-like flesh. Marina’s voice cracked with the volume of her moan. 

Loretta replaced her tongue with first one finger, and then two, plunging them inside of Marina’s hot core, reaching deeper than her tongue could hope to go. She curled them slightly pressing against every pleasure point she could within Marina’s body. Her mouth resumed it’s teasing of her clit, making Marina tremble with her building orgasm.

Marina’s body was beyond her own control, hips bucking and back arching as her mind filled with nothing but the deepest pleasure. She broke the rules as she drew closer and closer to the edge, her hands tangling into Loretta’s red locks, keeping her head in place, refusing to let her tease anymore. Loretta thought to punish her for it, but decided to take mercy on her just this once.

It took one more flick of her tongue, one more curl of her fingers, to send Marina over the edge. Marina came with a strangled cry that might have been Loretta’s name. Her body tightened, back arching and hips locked tight. The walls of her pussy tightened almost painfully around Loretta’s fingers, pulsing out her orgasm. Loretta coaxed her through it, her fingers slowing their movements, her tongue soothing the nerves of her clit.

With one final shudder Marina collapsed back against the bed, panting in an effort to catch her breath again. Loretta slipped her fingers out with a quiet pop. The movement made Marina twitch and she sighed with a pleasured relief. 

Loretta pushed herself up on the bed, her own body throbbing with arousal and need, but she put that aside for now. Instead she propped herself up on one elbow, brushing Marina’s sweaty bangs away from her face while the girl fought to catch her breath.

“What a catch,” she chuckled, leaning to place a kiss to Marina’s lips.

“I’ll get you back for that,” Marina promised, still breathless.

“Oh?” Loretta’s ears perked in interest. “How’s that?”

“You’ll see,” Marina mumbled. “Next time.”


End file.
